Life after destruction
by RM43
Summary: This story is about the daughter of a Celes Locke couple. Please R


It was late on a mid-summer day as a young muscular women, wielding a long staff cut in the shape of a sword trudged home. The wind blew across the path that she walked and she shivered as it blew across her skin. She saw the roof of her little cabin that she had build 3 years ago when she had first moved into the area and had since then expand it to accommodate for her needs. The cabin itself was nothing special just enough to protect from the environment and provide a place to eat and sleep.  
She doubled her pace, as she got closer to the wooden door to her home. As she open the door she breathed in the familiar smells of home as she set her cloak and staff aside. She walked over to the section of the cabin that was used as her kitchen and set out some bread and cheese on the table. She sat down on one of the chairs that she herself had carved by the table and began eating a slice of bread.  
It had been days since she had last eaten, she had spent three days out in the wilderness meditating and training. She was eating a piece of cheese when she heard an unfamiliar knock at the door. She swallowed the piece of cheese and felt her muscles tense as she opened a rather beat-up chest. Inside the chest was a brilliantly crafted runic blade with symbols that were dated to centuries ago during the war of the magi. Taking the weapon in he hands she readied herself to face whatever was behind that door.  
She slowly crept over to the door in a fluid like motion without sound and using her free hand began to slowly turn the doorknob. As she quickly opened the door she readied her weapon to strike. When the door was fully open she saw the startled face of a young teenage boy. The boy looked like he'd been in some kind of battle or something. They stood there for what seemed like minutes staring at each other. Suddenly, the boy without warning fell forward burying his face in the dirt.  
She leaped forward helping him get back to his feet. She led him inside and laid him on the bed and saw that he was wounded worse that she had at first thought. She took a pitcher of water and a towel and cleaned the cuts that were all over his body. "What happened" the young girl ask.  
She continued to nurse his wound as he told how he'd come to her doorstep. He was traveling with a small group of returners that was ambushed by an army of the empire. She shook her head as she thought of how even after the defeat of Kefka that the empire had still somehow survived. It had been over twenty years since her mother and father along with a small band of others had sieged Kefka's domain and defeated him.  
She was the daughter of Locke the treasure hunter and Celes the magic infused soldier. She herself could use magic, but only could manage to do small things with it like keep a drink cold or heal a minor scratch. She sighed and thought about the situation for a moment and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. "Were you followed," she whispered to the boy. His brown eyes got wide with horror as he heard the noises outside the small house.  
She grabbed her sword and got into her battle stance as she heard banging on the door. She saw the door begin to give was as she caught the glimpse of an imperial uniform through the window. She knew they would kill her first and ask questions about the boy later so she reached for two cutting knife and readied the both in throwing position. The door creaked at the constant abuse from the soldiers outside and finally gave way to their torment and shattered in two. She threw the first knife out of instinct and hit one of the soldiers just below the metal helm he wore. She saw him fall to the ground instantly and prepared herself for the onslaught to come. Even before she saw the soldier she was in the process of throwing the next knife which imbedded itself in the soldiers neck. She then took her sword up in both hands and watched as three more soldiers entered the doorway. She parried the thrust of the soldier in the middle and spun to the left landing a kick in the soldier's side. She then lashed her sword out at the soldier on the far end who parried her attack and met with a thrust and strike of his own. She managed to counter his attacks forcing him against the wall. She whirled around in time to dodge the other soldier's attack and met it with her own sword. She pushed with all her force on the blade but he was stronger forcing her to the ground. He immediately knocked the sword from her hand and put the point of his sword to her throat. Just as his blade was starting to cut into her skin a voice called out, "Wait she'll fetch a great price on the slave market." "Tie her up and bring her outside."  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review and if people actually liked it I'll post the second chapter. 


End file.
